


Who's in Your Mouth

by DC_Derringer



Series: Winchester Affection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foreign insertion, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another brand of Winchester affection. This time the boys have a new guessing game to show Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's in Your Mouth

Castiel was blindfolded, and a little dizzy, as Dean and Sam laughed and spun him around in circles. Their hands guided his shoulders, pushing him around, but kept him on his feet and away from any furniture. After three or four rotations, Castiel was bent forward, and a hard cock was shoved into his mouth. Laughing, the two men said in unison;

“Who’s in your mouth?”

Dean and Sam had surprisingly similar cocks, in length, girth, and shape. While Castiel could tell them apart by sight, easily, it was certainly more difficult using only tactile information from his mouth. So far, he had only guessed right two times out of five. 

He sucked the cock carefully in his mouth, seeking out clues, and trying to remember details for next time. They never let him suck too long though, unless he got a hint from the tell tale moans. When his time was up, Castiel was pulled back by his hair, and the question was repeated.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, sounding unsure.

Sam made a sound like a buzzer going off, letting Castiel know he was wrong. “Sorry baby,” he said, from somewhere in front of Castiel.

“Clearly, we need to shove our cocks in him more often,” Dean said, his voice a teasing reprimand at Castiel’s poor performance so far. As he spoke, his fingers worked at Castiel’s hole, slick with lubricant. Castiel relaxed, and Dean pushed another small metal ball, about the size of a walnut, into his ass, crowding it against five other similar metal balls. Once the ball was inside, Dean raised his hand and let it fly fast and hard against Castiel’s backside.

Castiel jumped from the hard slap on his ass, stinging his flesh and making the balls jostle roughly inside his body, jangling his nerves and pressing heavily on his prostate. 

Castiel was hardly given a moment to catch his breath from his punishment, when he was being spun around again, hard and fast, to disorient him. Again, he was grabbed to a halt, bent over, and a cock was shoved into his mouth.

“Sam?” he asked, once he pulled his mouth free. Both men laughed, and then Sam’s tongue was in his mouth, giving him his reward, a hard, heady kiss that left him even dizzier than the spinning. He was given another by Dean, harder, rougher, but no less rewarding. When they finished kissing him, another metal ball was pressed into his body, crowding against the others. A ball was added whether he got the answer right or not.

Another spin, and another cock.

“Dean,” Castiel said, more confidently. 

“Two in a row! Good boy!” Dean said, latching onto his mouth and kissing him hard while Sam stuffed him with another ball. Castiel moaned, feeling heavy.

He got Dean’s cock again, and then Sam’s, and guessed right each time, earning him two more balls and two more invasive tongues in his mouth. He was starting to feel like they didn’t need to spin him anymore to keep him confused. He was already addled with desire and need.

“That’s four in a row Cas. You need five in a row to win. You ready?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, and he was spun hard, faster than before, Sam and Dean’s hands rough on his shoulders. They spun him maybe six or seven times, more than usual, and he felt his head wobbling when they finally held him still. But it was no good, his legs gave out under him and he slid to his knees, wobbling there. It was no matter though, the Winchester just laughed, and asked again; “Who’s in your mouth?”

And then two cocks were shoved into Castiel’s mouth. He moaned with surprise, and then suckled eagerly at the two cocks, grateful for the easy victory they rewarded him with.

When he pulled away, saliva dripping from his mouth, he gasped; “Sam and Dean.”

Both men laughed and rewarded him with kisses and the final ball. They pulled off his blindfold and Castiel blinked rapidly in the light of the motel, his eyes widely dilated from arousal. Both men were standing over him, holding their cocks with the tips touching, smeared with saliva and pre-come. Castiel didn’t need to be told what to do, and he leaned forward to lavish attention on both.

He opened his mouth wide and sucked both in, his mouth stretching around them obscenely. What he couldn’t get into his mouth, he worked with his hands, stroking the lengths of them and fondling their balls, both sets drawn up tight, near to their peak of pleasure. 

It only took a few minutes, both men running hot from their game, and they pulled out of Castiel’s mouth at the same time. They jerked their cocks a few times, and then they were spilling, pouring their come all over Castiel’s face, who took it happily, opening his mouth to catch the thick strands of come splashing on his face. He moaned and lapped it up eagerly, left panting almost as hard as the two Winchesters.

“So pretty,” Sam said, wiping his dick on Castiel’s cheek, while Dean wiped his on Castiel’s other cheek.

“You want your prize now?” Dean asked, stepping back. Castiel nodded eagerly. Though he had no idea what his prize would be.

Sam sat down on the foot of one of the beds, and pulled Castiel down to sit on his lap, so that Castiel’s back was pressed up against his chest. He then grabbed Castiel’s knees and pulled them up to his chest, leaving Castiel spread wide open, held tightly, and totally exposed. He squirmed in his vulnerable position, but his cock twitched from the exposure.

Dean knelt down between his legs and shoved his fingers into Castiel’s hole, making the angel moan out and buck against his fingers.

“You want these out, don’t you?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded, squeezing around Dean’s fingers. 

“They felt good going in, huh?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded again.

“Imagine how they’re gonna feel coming out,” Dean said with a wicked grin. He pulled his fingers out and sat back on his heels, his eyes still focused on Castiel’s stretched and reddened ass. “Go ahead, honey, push them out for me.”

Castiel blushed hotly, but did as told, using his inner muscles to push against the balls nestled up inside him, trying to force them out. He felt one start to breach his hole, feeling larger than before, and then it popped free, plunking to the ground on the carpet. He let out a shallow moan at the sensation, and his cock jerked with pleasure.

“Good boy. Now the rest. I want to see them all.”

Castiel panted as he worked the balls out. As they passed through his stretched out hole, it felt like when the Winchesters teased him, relentlessly, with anal beads, but the work was all his own now, a push rather than a pull. It left him tired and wanting.

When he was only halfway through, six metal balls glistening on the floor, Sam said;

“Touch yourself,” and led Castiel’s hand to his cock, urging him to stroke while he pushed.

As Castiel tugged on his cock, a gasp escaped his lips, and another ball stuttered out of him, clinking against another on the floor. Castiel kept jerking his cock, the harshness of his hand making it easier to push the balls out, faster as he wanted the extra stimulation.

The last ball pressed against Castiel’s hole, and he held it there as he stroked his cock. The ball sinking back in when he relaxed his muscles, and popping out again when he pushed, working the sensitive skin around his hole.

Dean laughed at the sight, pleased by Castiel’s control. He rewarded him by helping, shoving the ball back in with his fingers, and working it up hard against Castiel’s prostate. Castiel jerked with pleasure, crying out, and then his orgasm overcame him, forcing long strands of pent-up come spilling out of his cock. Dean pulled his fingers out, and the last metal ball slid out past Castiel’s spasming hole. 

Castiel was left limp and replete with pleasure in Sam’s arms, the only thing keeping him from slithering to the floor was the strength of the larger man.

The two Winchesters showered him with praise for his stamina, and the good show he put on. They lavished him with more kisses, making his sensitive skin twitch. They took him to the shower, rinsed themselves off, and put all of them into the bed together, to kiss and touch and plan the next affectionate game they would show their angel.


End file.
